


Static

by How_Do_I_Fangirl23



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Gen, there's zalgo in here heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How_Do_I_Fangirl23/pseuds/How_Do_I_Fangirl23
Summary: He shouldn't have listened....





	Static

The beginning for them all is muddy. Two lives laying on top and both have happened. Jameson Jackson is both a man and a character. Someone who both grew up and had a life and didn’t exist until someone played him on a screen.

Ironic really, he remembered ~~_he swears, the memory was there…_~~ going to the movies and seeing those silent films with starry eyes. He managed to get a job at a theater and loved to sit near the projector and sneak looks as the reels played.

He’d do this and he'd hear… whispers of sorts ~~_did he? or was_ ** _it_**~~ _ ~~just starting to get in his head?~~ _It was easy to ignore it at first. Just little murmurs here and there, quiet enough to dismiss as drafts or the wind outside. As time went on, it started getting louder. Words were leaking through.

“Is this what you really want?”

“You could do better.”

“You’re a man out of time.”

“Li̶s̵ten t͢o͢ ̴m͟e ͠Jami̧e.”

He wanted to stop going near the reels, but the voices drew him up there. A few times he swear he could see a form flickering in the corner of his eye but it’d disappear every time he’d try to get a good look at it ~~_it was there it was molding him_ **_it was getting ready it was_ ** ~~

No one else heard or saw anything every time Jamie tried to bring it up. They side eyed him and would laugh and say his imagination was acting up again _~~it wasn’t it was wasn’t it wasn’t it wasn’t~~ _and tell him to get back to work.

He wants to avoid the booth. His skin starts crawling with this feeling, like ants are all over him and he can’t shake them off. His pocket watch would always find its way into his hands, flicking open and closed, Jamie anxiously checking the time to see when he could leave ~~_it wanted him to do that it wanted_ ** _time time time_**~~ The figure seemed to like that. Every time the pocket watch appeared, it would. Sometime, it wouldn’t disappear when Jamie looked.

It looked like a man, but wrong on every level and surface. It looked like a reel that had been corrupted, layering itself over and over, the colors both too bright and dead. It had a voice too, like a badly tuned radio. Full of static and menace. It talked to him still, getting closer and closer every day.

“You’re gonna be mine one day.”

“I’ll get my strings on you soon child.”

“T̡͜ime̕͘ ̷̛i̕͏s̶̡ ̶̸ru̴҉nni̶ng͡͞ ̧ǫ̷u͘ţ̸̴,̕ ̡̢M͏ŗ̷.̶ ̢͘͠J͘҉ac̢̧kso͘͏̸n.͘”

It was getting colder in the booth. More often than not Jamie could see his breath, when finally the thing made its move.

The reel had been some comedy, some lighthearted romp with the actors doing their usual over exaggerated movements and routines. It actually had been funny, but Jamie was too distracted to pay much attention.

This time when he entered, it was already waiting for him ~~_it already knew it won there it knew it_ **_fucking knew-_ **~~ When Jamie pulled out his pocket watch the thing leaned over, putting an arm on Jamie’s shoulder. The ant crawling became burning and he couldn’t stop the gasp that came out his mouth.

The thing smirked, grabbing Jamie’s hand and pulling the watch up to its eye level.

“Well, this is a pretty thing, too bad the user is too broken to use it properly.” The static was there, growing louder as the thing pulled out a knife and held it to his throat. “I could f̧i҉x ͢t͏ha̸t ͞f͢or̕ yo̧u, _͟s͞ir.͠”_

“N-nno, please don’t please do-”

The knife fell and all Jamie could taste was blood, his blood and ~~_it gets worse oh it gets worse why does it have to_~~ and he’s trying to get away, dragging himself across the floor while it laughs at him. It strolls over, giggling at Jamie while he chokes on his own blood before crouching over him and pulling the watch that was still in his hand and fiddling with it.

“You won’t get far doing that. Lots have tried,” it leans over him and whispers, almost like a lover in his ear, “and all of them have failed.”

It grabs his hair and pulls his head up to carve his neck a second time. “L͟e͏t's ̷s̷ee̡ h͠ow t͏h̶e͡ o͢the̵r pu̧p̢p̷et͜s ̴l̸i̷ke̕ you.” It drops him and puts the watch back in blood covered waistcoat. The ants are burning now and the last thing he hears in his own time sends shivers down his spine before he blacks out.

“S͉͍̯̻ẹ̠e̵̪̫̯̻͕͈̗͍ͅ ͓̜͖͉͟͞y̛͔͖̜̼̥͟͜o̙̻̭̩̟̱̗ͅư̱͍̝̟͢͡ ̴҉̜̤̤̜̠̫͓s̱̝͡o̢͇̼o̶̥̜̙͘ṇ͢͝͝.͖̯̬̦͜͞.̬̪͈̟̱͚.͕ͅ”

***

Jamie doesn’t remember what happened next ~~_thank god thank you thank you_ ~~ but his first feeling when he wakes up is pain. His neck is unbearable, it feels like the entire thing has been ripped out. When he reaches up to touch it though, a hand stops him.

That almost sends Jamie into a panic until the voice that filters through the _static_ fear reaches him. It’s… real, very human and scared and tinged with an accent that he doesn’t immediately recognize.

“Is alright my friend, he is not here. I promise you, he is not here…” The man is a doctor, and the surroundings are strange to say the least. Everything is clean and shiny and… nice really.

Jamie looks at the doctor and tries to speak, but the man puts his hand over his mouth. “Don’t try zhat, he got your vocal chords. You vould be a very lucky man to talk again.”

Never talk again?

He must have seen the despair on Jamie’s face because he pulls out a sheet of paper and a pen and hands them over. “Try zhis, it is crude but should work vell enough for now.”

Jamie takes them with shaking hands and scrawls out an unsteady, _Who are you? Where am I?_

He pushes the paper over and the man reads it before his head pops up with a smile. “Ahh, I am Henrik von Schneeplestein. As for where, you appeared in zhe living room covered in blood und scaring the scheisse out of everyone.” He pulls up a chair and sits down in it before continuing. “Who are you? How did you piss off zhe glitch enough to get sliced twice by him?”

Jamie pulls the sheet back towards himself before pausing, not entirely sure where to start. _Jameson Jackson and I don’t know what that thing is, it just attacked me._

Henrik leaned over to read it again. He leaned back and gave him a sad smile. “Sometimes just being there is enough for him, Jameson.”

***

The crawling under his skin wasn’t letting up, but soon he started piecing together what happened. The future it seemed, likes more than just movies now.

The others ~~_the puppets_~~ seemed intrigued by him, coming to see Jamie and learn more about his story. The alcoholic was kind enough, but had a hard time staying in the hospital room. The magician was fun, doing little sleight of hands and teaching them to Jamie, but the static always crawled more heavily when he was around. The hero would drop by every once in a while, to check up but never stayed for longer than ten minutes before dashing off again. There was even Seàn, the man whose face they all shared.

The crawling was at its worst when he was around, but his kindness was helpful in ignoring it. He was going about ideas of getting Jamie his own video, coming up with ways to get around his silence.

The silent movie sounded wonderful, he didn’t even question it when he sat down in front of the camera and felt the crawling rise up again.

~~_just like a good puppet should_ ~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what up i live again. three fics in like six months is a new record lemme tell ya. this is for the lovely tear in the JDC secret santa exchange. hope you like it fam.


End file.
